Would I Lie to You?
by KatyKalamity
Summary: 2 years after the season 3 finale. Addison is married to Mark. Izzie is married to Alex. Addisex, Maddison, Lexzie. You know how I work.
1. Nothing Can Keep Us Together

**A/N: I hath returned. Again. Yeah, Awkward is complete!!! And now to start all over again. Here's the story:**

**This is two years after the season 3 finale. The only thing different is Addison is married to Mark and Izzie is married to Alex. Hmm…sounds like a challenge for the best couple in the uni-verse. Addisex of course.**

"Karev, you and Dr. Montgomery have a case together today," Bailey instructed, not looking up to see Alex's pained expression. He turned on his heel and made his way down the hall, keeping his eyes on his tennis shoes.

_Alex's POV._

I cant work this close to her. I need distance. For control. For God's sake, I'm married to Izzie freaking Stevens. No, Karev. Izzie Karev. It just doesn't sound right. Addison's the reason I work on the gynie squad. I used to hate this. What has she done to me? She's ruined me. Turned me into a Bambi. Nah, not that bad. God forbid. I can see her at the end of the hall, leaning on the nurse's station, her foot sticking out slightly. She's dressed impeccably, of course. I walk up and clear my throat, focusing on the wall behind her head.

"Karev?" her voice is questioning. She doesn't know yet. That we have to actually function together. We have gotten so close to forsaking our wedding vows so many times we lost count. We just couldn't do it. With both of our past memories of what happens when you cheat, we have enough control. Working together, with the intensity of surgery, is going to make controlling ourselves ten times harder. Just talking to her is hard. All I want to do is unfasten that annoyingly useless belt around her waist. I bring my eyes up before I blush. Her wedding ring glints in the light and makes me flinch.

"We have a case together today," I reply, trying as hard as I can not to look her in the eye. Her eyes will be the death of me. They portray all the lust. I guess mine do too. Her green eyes. So beautiful. Damn it. Im not even looking at her, and Im losing myself in her eyes.

"Oh," she looks at the floor. We're both staring at the floor, and I cant help but wonder if the nurses think there's something horribly interesting stuck to the tile. "Well, let's, uh, go then."

"Yeah, uh, we should." Could I be any more stupid? Apparently. I look up and Mark has his arm around her waist and shes smiling at the McSteamy grin he's giving her. He looks at her with complete adoration. It burns my eyes. Its like Meredith and McDreamy times three. Gross. I feel like Mark should be steamrolled right about now. I smile in my head, picturing a cartoon steamroller smushing his perfect features. Stupid perfect face, muscles. Die.

"Uh, Mark? I gotta go, ok? Surgery," Addison smiles into his neck when he pulls her close. I feel the overwhelming urge to beat Mark into a bleeding mess onto the floor.

"Dr. Karev." Mark finally acknowledges me. I nod at him. It is only on Addison's orders that he even looks at me like something more than a fungus. He gives Addison a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucky bastard.

Addison follows me down the hallway. I can feel her watching my shoes. I think she's afraid to talk. I don't know why though. I don't bite. Much.

"Uh, Karev? What's the case?" She asks when we make it, finally, to the patients room.

"Quadruplets," he answered shortly. "C-Section today." I think if I use the smallest amount of words possible, I wont actually have to look at her. When I do look up, she's doing a quick ultrasound. She motions to me, without looking, I notice, to look at the screen. One of the babies, a little girl the parents named Renee, has no heartbeat. She looks quietly at the floor, unsure of what to do. I can sense ultimately the silence in the room.

I look at Addison in alarm, finally locking eyes. The pain in her eyes makes my heart break. She looks devastated. Something's wrong. This shouldn't bother her that much.

_Addison's POV_

No heartbeat. What on earth are we going to do? I cant handle this. I just, I cant. Alex's eyes are searching mine, trying to read what to do next. I shake my head very slightly, so he knows not to mention it yet. He nods, equally unnoticeable.

I have to get out of here. I can feel the walls closing. I can feel the stares of the parents. I turn and flee, for want of a better term. As I leave, I hear Alex make a haphazard excuse as to my behavior and follow. His shoes squeak on the floor. We pass Izzie, who looks a bit uncomfortable. Lucky bitch.

I dive into the nearest oncall room, trying not to dissolve into tears. Alex is right behind me. His eyes bore into mine, and it makes it harder not to cry. Finally the tears spill over. Frightened, he sits next to me, making the mattress sink, pulling us closer. I am visibly aware of the lack of distance between our bodies. Our legs are touching. My hair is on his shoulder.

I throw all professionalism out the window and bury my head in his shoulder. He had always been there for me before. Why not now? Maybe because even Derek, resident knight in shining armor, wasn't even there for me.

Whenever me and Mark would have a fight, I would talk to him about it, and he would tell me honestly if I was right or not. More often than not, I'm right. Well, maybe he's just being nice. I don't mind. At all

"Talk to me," he says, his voice almost pleading. I look into his eyes, and his eyes look damp, like he wants to cry just because I am.

"That little girl," I say between hiccups. I pull away and wipe my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. It isn't working. I look at my hands, and they're covered with mascara and eyeliner. I curse silently. I cant breathe. He stands up and finds a paper bag, handing it to me, sternly telling me without words to compose myself.

"Tell me."

"When Derek and I were married, I got pregnant. I named the little girl Renee," I explained, my hiccups subsiding, but the tears still flowing. "When they did a sonogram, there was no heartbeat. Just like this poor family."

Alex pulled me back down to the bed and hugged me close, letting me cry this time. I sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder, grateful for a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on.

_Izzie's POV_

I wonder what Alex is doing in there. I saw him follow Addison in there ages ago. I heard from one of the nurses that Addison almost had a panic attack with a patient earlier. No one knows why. But this is Alex. He hates Addison. Well, hate is a strong word. I only use it when Im talking about Callie. Maybe dislikes? Despises? He's just being a good co-worker. I'm glad I gave him another chance. He's really grown up. But seriously, how long does it take to calm down Addison Montgomery-Sloan? Seriously??

**Well?? Reviewing is like chicken soup. Good for the soul. Heehee **


	2. Only In Your Dreams

**A/N: you know what? Despite my better judgement, I'm updating after five reviews. Or maybe more, I haven't checked lately. I am just so in LOVE with the possibilities of this fic. Eep.**

_Addison's POV_

I take a deep breath and compose my face. Alex pulls away slightly to see if I'm in a better state than I was before. I nod slightly and he smiled reassuringly. The smile says if I need more time, he's still here. It says, I want to help. It makes me feel…a little elated. Odd. I wipe my eyes to make sure there's no more black on my cheeks. Alex reaches over and tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

I stand and brush my skirt off, for the need of something to do with my hands. "I guess we better tell the parents."

Alex stands too, watching me closely, like he half expected me to start crying again, at the same time, marveling at my ability to change from sobbing woman to professional surgeon lady. He stands with his hands on his hips for a second, and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He looks like my mother when I used to get in trouble at home. But a lot sexier. Sigh.

He ushers me out the door, with his hand on the small of my back, something I immediately notice, to my discomfort. Izzie is watching, discreetly. I squirm a bit, and Alex moves his hand from my back. I walk down the hall, listening to the clacks of my shoes. It calms me. When I turn down the hallway to the patients room, Alex stops me. Not nicely either. He puts both hands on my shoulders and steers me to the wall. He pushes me against the wall and puts both hands next to my face, so I have no choice but to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask sternly. I try to move, but he stops me again.

"I am going to tell them. You, you are staying here," he clarifies by pointing at me. I feel like a five year old caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I try to push him away. "Alex, I can handle this. I can do it. Ill be fine. Really."

"Stop fighting me," he says loudly. "I am GOING to tell them. You are GOING to stay here. And you are GOING to stop arguing," he looks at the shocked look on my face as though he was expecting a smart ass remark.

I roll my eyes and look to the floor. "Ok, fine."

"Thank you," Alex moves to walk away, but I call him back. "What?" he asked.

I reach in my pocket and toss him a pack of TicTacs. He smiles deviously and throws a lone mint back at me. I pick it up off the floor and lob it into his pocket. He looks impressed. But he doesn't need to know I played basketball in high school.

My momentary sadness forgotten, we proceed to pelt each other with mints. The green missiles fly throughout the hallway. The nurses duck as they pass. We get closer and closer to each other, laughing.

Now we're clutching each other in an effort to stay upright, giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" the voice of the Nazi rips through the fun. Both of us drop the mints and stand up a little straighter.

"Get back to work, you idiots," she says, shaking her head. It's obvious she wants to laugh too.

Unknown to the both of us, Mark is watching the both of us at the end of the hall.

_Mark's POV._

I trust her. I know her and Alex had a thing back in the day. But that was two years ago. She's over it. I grew up, I became who she wanted. I trust her. So why is he touching her? He is actually touching her! If I wasn't actually married to one of the most beautiful women in the world, I wouldn't care. But I am. Everyone wants Addison. Well, Alex Karev wont take her from me. Ill make sure of it.

_Alex's POV._

Those parents weren't happy. The father was the worst. Yelling, brandishing his fists, wanting to know why this happened. Truth be told, we don't know. At all. Sometimes, with multiple fetuses, this happens. But he doesn't believe me. He tells me I will pay. That freaked me out a bit.

Addison calmed me down though. She told me he was just sad, it was a stage of grief. Anger. She even prodded me a bit with the end of her manicured nail, saying she couldn't believe I was afraid. I laughed it off.

While Addison and I were talking, Izzie came up and gave me a cup of coffee and a quick kiss. Addison looked at the floor. I wish I could kill Izzie at this moment. How awkward. I love Iz, I really do, but sometimes she has the worst timing ever. When she walks away, I pull two straws out of the drawer behind the desk. I hand Addison one and tell her to try the coffee.

"Its vanilla," I offer, holding out the straw.

"I didn't think you liked vanilla," she says, taking the straw.

"But you love it," I say, taking a sip.

"Does Izzie know you don't like vanilla?" she asks curiously, and takes a quick sip. Her lipstick leaves a mark on the straw, and I smile.

"No, she doesn't," I look at the floor.

"I feel weird drinking the wife's coffee," she says with a sly smile. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Don't," I say, shaking my head. "This makes you feel better, doesn't it?" She nods and smiles. I have to look down before I melt onto a puddle on the floor. Her eyes are smiling more than her mouth. Its beautiful.

_Izzie's POV._

It isn't a big deal. He's just being nice. He's just being nice. How many times will I have to say this before I realize I'm lying to myself?

**Ehh? Ehh? Im not entirely happy with this chapter, but whatevvvvv.**

**Comments make me feel fuzzy inside. That's always a good thing. :D**


	3. You're The One That I Want

**A/N: thanks for reviewing guys. I think my insides are permanently fuzzy!!! Heehee. **

_Alex's POV._

She's so damn adorable. Focus on your wife, Alex, for god's sake. She's just eating lunch. I take a seat next to her, and Izzie follows. Mark is already sitting on her other side, and he gives me an ugly look. What's his deal? Oh, its not like I care. She looks over and smiles, and I can see the remains of tears on her cheeks. I wonder if Mark had noticed.

I open my lunch, a salad, like Addison's. I smile at the similarity. She's got her red glasses on and is poring over a medical book on quadruplets. Silently, I motion to it. She looks up.

"Yeah, I just thought I should, you know, for the—" she starts, but I cut her off, already knowing what she's going to say.

"Of course, you know you can—"

"I know, but I think I should so—"

"I can do it if you need—"

"No remember what he said that one time?"

"Yeah, then you told me—"

"Sure but still—"

"Together." We both finished. Addison looked over at Mark and smiled, something that wiped any trace of a smile on my face away. He just looked confused.

I look over at Izzie, who's avoiding my eyes. I look over at Addison again. She smiles, her teeth clenched tightly together. She's obviously nervous about the way our significant others were acting.

To break the tension, I reach over with my fork and take a piece of chicken out of her bowl. "Steal." I say, and she grins.

"Steal," she replies, taking a piece of ham out of mine. We both look at what's on our forks. I know I don't like chicken, and I don't think she likes ham. We both look at each other and nod. We switch forks. Izzie looks disdainful. She gets up and mutters something about talking to Meredith. Mark gets up and says something about surgery. Both seem eager to get away from us.

Addison looks at me, and we both shrug.

_Izzie's POV._

"I'm serious, they couldn't have said more than five unidentifiable words in a sentence. Its like they're connected by the brain." Meredith rolls her eyes.

"This is Alex. He hates Addison." I groan at her naivety.

"That's what I thought. Look for yourself," I motion to the cafeteria, and Meredith watches the two of them. They're both looking at the book Addison was looking at before. Meredith watches as Alex pulls out the cookie I made him this morning, break it in half, and hand the other half to Addison. She shakes her head and closes her mouth.

Alex reaches over and pinches her nose, so she has to open her mouth. She finally opens her mouth, and he puts the cookie in it. He turns around, and she stares at him, the cookie still sticking out of her mouth. She breaks off a piece and tosses it at Alex. He gets another piece and tosses it. It lands in her shirt.

Meredith turns away. "That is not good. At all," she says.

I nod. What did I expect? Did I want Meredith to tell me I was wrong. I decide hate has a new reference. Addison Montgomery.

_Addison's POV._

"I can't believe you made it in my shirt," I say,

"Want me to get it out?" he askes, smiling evilly.

"Alex," I say warningly.

"Chill out," he says reassuringly, "I was just kidding."

"This is a good cookie," I answer, changing the subject before it gets awkward.

"Yeah, I don't really like oatmeal," he replies.

"Is this another thing Izzie makes for you that you don't like?" I say, looking for the answer in his face.

"She makes all kinds of cookies. I just don't like oatmeal. I happen to know it's your favorite, so I didn't throw it away."

"Ahh." That's all I can think of to say. How does this man know so much about me, and Mark doesn't even know my favorite color?

"Alex? What's my favorite color?" I ask, just to clarify things.

"Green," he answers.

"How did you know that?" I ask, alarmed.

"Well, most of your designer shirts are green, your eyes are blue-green. I happen to notice that you have a pair of green framed glasses, and your scrub cap is blue and green."

I fell for him right then and there.

The man that had hurt me so many times.

I fell for him.

**EEP! Just writing it made me all giddy inside. So, reviews are like cookies, better in a dozen. :D**


	4. All I Want Is Everything

**A/N: reviews. I love em. And yes, writing this makes me feel good. So, I am giving you another chapter…**

_Izzie's POV._

I didn't think Alex would ever choose neo-natal as a specialty. I thought he would stick with Plastics. But, when you have Addison Montgomery as an attending, the specialty just chooses you. I shake my head, trying to forget all the bitter thoughts. I lean back in the chair, watching Alex and Addison work together from the gallery.

I noticed that Addison was wearing a different scrub cap than she normally does. It's a pretty jade green. It matches her eyes. I wonder where she got it. I notice a bit of writing on the side. I squint, trying to read it, but I'm not wearing my glasses. I don't much. I sit up a little straighter as Addison's hand brushes Alex's, lingering there a little longer than necessary. I clench my teeth, hoping Alex can sense the anger pouring out of me.

I stare off into space, trying to remember happier times. Times when Satan wasn't threatening my happily ever after. I stay in that position until the surgery is over and Alex and Addison are leaving. I jump up and run out of the gallery, ready to be there when Alex leaves the OR. If he sees how much of a supportive wife I'm being, then he'll forget about Addison. Right?

Wrong. As I walk up to the OR, I can see Alex and Addison scrubbing out. She looks upset. I don't worry about it. That is, until Alex reaches over and touches her arm. She turns and looks at him with sadness in her eyes. I cant help but hope that Alex is telling her to stay away. Wrong again. Alex pulls her into a hug, and she lays her head on his shoulder, crying quietly. I storm off, a plan already forming in my mind.

_Alex's POV._

I told her not to do the surgery. I should have made her stay out. She isn't emotionally capable. Well, she is its just…well, no. I just hate to see her cry. She's got her head on my shoulder and the scrub cap I gave her tight in the other hand. I can read the writing on the side. It says "Why let the blue overpower the green. Green is happy" with a cheesy smiley face at the end.

"Addison," I say, letting her pull away. "Go to the oncall room we were in earlier today. I'm just going to check on the patient one more time, then I'm going to take you home. Ok?" She smiles at me, and I have to look away. I touch her face lightly. As I move to leave, she stops me. She grabs my hand.

"Thank you, Alex." Is all she says. I nod slightly and leave.

_Addison's POV._

I'm glad he's taking me home. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I leave the room and slowly walk to the oncall room we were in earlier. As I pass the nurses station, I hear Izzie talking to Meredith. She's saying something about her and Alex's anniversary tomorrow. My spirits drop even lower. As much as I love Alex, he's already married. To Izzie freaking Stevens. Wow, Alex has rubbed off on me. I don't say freaking. Huh…how odd.

Mark comes up and gives me a hug, something I for some reason, do not welcome.

"Hey baby," he says, smiling warmly.

"Hey," I reply, not sure of what to say.

"You wanna go out tonight? Just me and you, dinner, a movie?" My heart breaks at the obvious sincerety of his statement.

"Mark, I can't. I have to work late. What about tomorrow?" He smiles understandingly, and I make a mental note to ask Callie to cover for me.

"Ok babe," he leans down and gives me a swift kiss on the cheek.

As I walk away, I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Callie. As I walk into the oncall room, Alex is already there. He makes a grunting noise. I look up. Alex is standing there, with the patients husband, Mr. Johnson, holding a gun to his temple.

"Perfect," he says maliciously, "Now you two can pay for what you did to my baby."

"With all due respect, sir, you still have children. Complications can happen during pregnancy." Alex is trying to reason with this man, but I can sense that he's getting worried.

While Alex is talking, I type a text without looking. "oncall first floor. Gun. Get help. Now."

The man pokes Alex in the side of the head with the gun, and I whimper, not realizing I made a sound.

"Oh, does that bother you?" he says, grinning. "Or would you rather I bring your husband. I think that would bother you a lot more."

I have tears running down my cheeks now. I sit on the bed and Alex puts his hand on my shoulder, without moving.

"Or," Johnson says, "Is this a cozy little affair I've uncovered?" Alex shook his head vigorously, and I did the same. No way.

"No," Alex says loudly, hoping someone will hear.

"Did I tell you to talk?" he answers, taking me by the hair. I yelp in pain and Alex clenches his fists.

"Let her go!" he yells.

"Say you two are having an affair first," he says, taking pleasure in the pain on my face.

"We aren't!" Alex yells, and I can see tears in his eyes when Johnson puts the gun to my temple. "FINE! I love her. You know that? We aren't having an affair. I love her too much to do that to her. But I love her. Let her go!" He reaches over and pulls me up. He pulls me into a hug, and I sob on his shoulder. I hear a gunshot, and I feel myself go limp in Alex's arms.

He pulls me away and sees blood on his shirt. I have blood pouring from my chest. Everything is getting darker. He lays me on the bed and takes my hand. I fight. The pain is overwhelming. Finally, I just let go.

_Alex's POV. (again)_

He shot her. I cant believe he shot her. She's bleeding. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react when the woman I love is bleeding? I'm a doctor. I should know what to do. But I don't. Lucky for me, right after the shot, the door flies open and the police storm in, followed closely by Callie. She takes one look at my blood soaked scrubs and Addison and her hand quickly covers her mouth. She motions and I nod, taking Addison in my arms.

I carry her to a gurney. The Chief comes running.

"Oh my god, Addison," he breaths. "Prep her for surgery. Page Burke. NOW!" Everyone scurries away. I reach up and notice I have tears running down my face. I didn't even notice. Callie tries to lead me away, but I jerk my arm out of her grip.

"Where's Izzie?" I ask.

"She just left. Mark's gone too." She says, finally succeeding in taking me from Addison's side.

I nod, and my head goes in my hands. "I love her Callie."

Callie puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know Alex, I know." We both sat there in silence. I try not to make any sound, but I have to keep reaching up and wipe my eyes with my shirt. I know Callie knows I'm crying, but I don't care. Mark is sitting on the other side of the room, intent on believing this is my fault. Izzie is sitting next to Callie. She seems disgusted by my tears. I honestly couldn't care less. The very second Burke comes into the room, I stand. Callie and Mark do too.

"She's stable," he says. Everyone lets out a collective sigh.

"She wants to see you, Alex," he says, motioning.

"I should see her, I'm her husband," Mark says, stepping forward.

"She asked for no one but Alex," Burke says. "I'm sorry Sloan."

Mark sits, looking defeated.

_Mark's POV._

I never thought it would come to this. Losing Addison to Alex. Well, I have to leave with some dignity. Right?

**Bahaha. Did I scare you:D You know you love me. Reviewing proves your love. So go forth!!!**


	5. You Know You Love Me

**A/N: Alrighty. Last Chapter. Sorry. Don't worry. Once this one is over, I'll start another. Writing is like my outlet. So, let us forge forward.**

_Alex's POV._

Why on earth would she want to talk to me instead of her husband? She's reading a book when I walk in. I can see that there is no wedding ring on her left hand. What the hell? I clear my throat and she looks up. She looks pale, and before I can stop myself, I'm by her side with her hand in mine. She looks up at me, like an innocent angel. I look to her side. The scrub cap I gave her, blood spattered, is on the bedside table. We sit in silence, until she speaks.

"You saved my life, Alex," she says softly. "Thank you."

"I didn't save your life. I almost…" I couldn't say anymore. It hurt too much just to think about it.

"Are you crying?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"No," I say, looking down. She puts her thumb under my chin and makes me look up. There's a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"I really scared you, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"Scaring me might be the biggest understatement of the year. Try terrified. Or petrified. Whichever." She smiled.

"Was Mark mad that I asked for you instead of him?" she looked into my eyes. I didn't want to tell her the truth. The truth was, Mark had left with Izzie. Mark and Izzie's wedding rings were sitting at the nurses station.

I look at the floor. "I have something to show you." I say, and leave. I pick up the rings and come back. I hand them both to her.

"This is Mark's," she says. "But who's is this?"

"Izzies."

"Oh. So they're both gone?" I nod silently, looking at the ground. I hope that when I look up, she isn't crying. I look up, and she's smiling. Slowly, a smile takes over my face too. I run to her side and kiss her sweetly. When I pull away, our foreheads are still touching.

"We're free," she says. I take her hands and kiss them

"We're free." I confirm.

**Cheesy much??? Happy ending. HEE. Now, onto the next fanfic. All of you promise to review??? **


End file.
